Meeting Alice
by ACYan07
Summary: Jasper has left Peter and Charlotte to find a life of his own. He finds himself wandering around Philadelphia not knowing where he's going or what he's going to do.


This does not belong to me, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

This is Jasper's point of view right before meeting Alice.

Philadelphia? I guess everyone has to start somewhere. I really hate the rain, but it keeps me from sparkling too much, and people won't notice me much. I'm glad it's cooler here. My scars are covered by clothes. One good thing about being a vampire is my eyesight is better. No human would see my scars; the hundreds of crescent-shape markings all over my body.

There are lots of people. I'm very tempted, but I have to keep telling myself that I'm _not_ thirsty. Self control is something I really have to work on. Just to be safe, I would have to find a _secluded_ place to live. I walk on the sidewalk; still, I am a little timid. I don't want to look out of place, but I want to fit in too. It's hard to walk around, everyone is feeing _everything._ I can feel everything. Someone is admiring me, wondering if she should talk to me. Someone is feeling jealous. Someone is feeling anger, fear… Ah! This is too much!

There are too many people. I can smell the blood. I can see myself luring some unsuspecting woman to the alley just around the corner. I can taste her blood in my mouth… _stop._ How am I supposed to be civilized? I haven't eaten in weeks. Maybe I should just go find Peter and Charlotte again. No, they don't understand. I don't want to feel the fear of my prey. I want to be able to live without living with the picture of Maria in my head.

I need to get off the street. I look around. Nothing really to take shelter in; it's starting to rain harder. I spot a little diner, it looks pretty empty. I sprint for the door. Once in, I find myself locked on a girl. She's small and she's cute. She sees me and she hops off her stool. She's smiling? At me? What is she feeling? Should I be preparing for an attack? But all I could feel is… I don't know what it is. I've never felt something like this before. She coming closer; I'm stuck; I can't will my feet to move. Maybe she's leaving, but I notice her skin, the same pale color as mine, yet her eyes are different; not red, but more of a dark gold.

She stops in front of me. She doesn't even flinch. She's like me.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she says. Her voice is like wind chimes. It's one of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard.

I ducked my head down, trying to be polite, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

She laughed the most appealing laugh, and held out her hand to me. I took it, without thinking, but I felt like, like it was okay. For the first time since I'd been reborn, I felt _hope_.

She sits me down at a booth with her. She introduces herself as "Alice". I start to say my name, but she already knows it. I wonder how aloud.

"I know things," she says, "I _see_ things. You won't believe how long I've been waiting for you."

"How long?" I ask.

"_Too_ _long_," she pauses and sighs, "I saw you here, in this diner, and something was telling me I had to find you. I've been here for weeks."

"I didn't know that you were going to be here, Alice. I didn't know—"

"I know. I want you to come with me."

"Where?" What I really wanted to say was, 'I'd go anywhere as long as I'm with you.' I could feel her excitement. I'm excited too.

"I've heard of a coven. The leader, Carlisle Cullen, has his own way of living. There are five in his coven: himself, his mate, Esme, Edward—he's a mind reader—Rosalie, and Emmet."

"What do you mean 'his own way of living'?"

"Jasper, you can live without feeling the fear of your victims." I shuttered when she said that, a flood of emotions ran through me. "I'm sorry," she said. I felt her sorrow, her guilt. Immediately I felt bad. I didn't want to hurt her.

"It's okay. Tell me more."

She smiled slightly. "Carlisle, he and his coven, they only hunt animals. They live off animal blood. Jasper, I want to go find him and live his way. Will you come with me?"

She had so much hope. A little part of me was holding me back. What if I went with her? What if I couldn't change? But I wanted to change now that I had Alice. Then I remembered, "Tell me what I decide."

She grinned wider. "You come with me. I help you, Jasper. We'll do it together, forever."

And she had me.


End file.
